A Group Of Four: It's A Company Part 1
by Rob
Summary: Alternate Universe Fic kinda like an RPG game thing. It's PG for someone almost muttering a curse. Dont want to give the plot away but the main characters are Cody, Davis, Matt, T.K. and there is no Davis bashing in this fic by the way.


The Group of Four: It's A Company By Robert 

A/N: Look I am not trying to rip off anyone with this fic. It's just a hobby and I was interested in writing it. Most of if not all the Digi-destined (Chosen) will appear in this story. Sit back enjoy and flame me if you want I don't mind and I will listen to creative criticism. Well read and enjoy. 

I don't own Digimon or Baldurs Gate 2 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In a land far from what we know or understand where surviving was a number one priority, and the poor were a majority, there lived heroes. Among the people they walked but when they realized their fate. But then the truest of heroes journeyed out to explore the land of Aemuan and these became a legend. A rumor whispered on the side streets that some nobles tried to forget. While some tried to remember. One thing is for sure though these legends had a story and it was told in this fashion... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Takeru heard a loud knock on the door of his house. He quickly spared a glance outside through the peek hole to make sure it wasn't a guard, there he noticed was his good friend Cody Hida. Opening the door he quickly pulled the young boy in. "Hey Cody what brings you here?" he asked. "T.K. you have to hide me I'm being chased for stealing a loaf of bread, a loaf of bread for gods sake those cheap bas...!" "How is this new?" T.K. asked smiling. 

"Shut up and hide me quick." BOOM BOOM! They heard a sound at the door. "In there" T.K. said shoving Cody into a closet. BAM! The door flew open revealing two guards. "Hello have you seen a young man 4' 7" blue hair." "No sir." T.K. retorted. "Well good day siiir." He said sarcastically leaving the house with the total arrogance of a guard. Once again T.K. hear a knock at the door to only reveal his best friend Davis. "Hey Takeru what's up." "Cody it's safe to come out now." 

"What did he do now?" Davis asked grinning boyishly. "I stole a loaf of bread." Cody said revealing his presence. Davis laughed, "Relax Cody as soon as Yamato comes back I'm going to tell him my plan." 

"What might that be Davis." Cody asked. "Me and T.K. came up with it together we are going to leave town, maybe become adventurers and heroes. I have this," he said smiling wickedly before pulling out a battered short sword and buckler. 

Anyway I'm sure we can pool our many and buy some leather armor for each of use." "Us?" Cody asked. "Yeah Cody we need you we got it all planned out" T.K. said intervening "We have a suitable party, Davis is a great fighter, your our resident thief, my brother's a decent mage and I'm an ok archer right?" he asked. "Yes T.K. you're a good archer but you don't have a bow. And don't try to think you can steal from the archery range cause it's to well protected." "But I do have a bow, me and Davis have been pooling money for months." He pulled out a second hand short bow that was pretty battered along with about 100 arrows. 

Just then they heard T.K's wild brother run into the room. He looked positively giddy. "Yes!!!" he said exuberantly. "I'm done I am finished with my training and now" he said dramatically "I am a mage." 

See Matt had once heard from an old mage teacher he had Magic potential. So after years of saving up he applied for classes. He had started two years ago and was supposed to be finishing up this day. And as predicted he had passed the finals and was now a full mage. 

"Good then we can leave tonight." Davis said impishly. "Sswhat?" Matt asked. "We have it all planned out Matt we want to become adventurers." T.K. whispered. "Are they serious Cody? Are you with them?" "Well yeah I guess I am I don't want to stay here forever, maybe we can even find out about are parents on the road." The four fell silent deep in thought. 

"All right I guess we don't belong here right T.K., I bet dad was an adventurer to." "Yeah Matt that's the spirit." "Well ok we'll head out but not today or tomorrow we need to prepare. Let's wait a week and train. I mean I'm just starting to really practice magic freely." "Yeah Matt's right we should train a bit." T.K. said thoughtfully. "Then it's settled in one week we get outta this town T.K you Davis and Cody should buy some armor here's all my money." He silenced their protests. 

"You need some leather armor I cant were it without disabling vital movement when casting spells and robes are to expensive." "Alright Matt..." Davis rubbed his hands together, "And so the journey starts." He said smiling. 

One week later... 

Concentrate... Keep focused. Stay diligent, Nock, arm and release!!! "Nice shot T.K." Cody commented. Studying the arrow that hit its mark quite precisely. He studied the lock Davis had given him to pick. He had cut of the section of the door to get it but it was useful fir practice. 

Davis turned out to be quite good with a sword he had been franticly cutting anything that was legal to cut. T.K. had been a bit more conservative usually picking a private spot and shooting of arrows then collecting them to come home. 

Today was the day Davis thought excitedly rushing into the alley where Cody and T.K. were lounging around Matt behind him. Matt had turned out to be pretty good at magic but his spells were low level and scrolls were hard to come by. So all he could do was practice his old spells over and over sometimes stumbling across a scroll with a new spell to learn. 

"So are we leaving tonight?" T.K asked. "Got it in one little bro." Matt said smiling. "Yes!!!!!!" Davis erupted insanely. They all sweat dropped and chuckled. 

"So... we better get some sleep right?" "Yeah squirt we're gonna need it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dream Sequences 

Cody's Dream 

So Young Cody you have certainly grown into a young man. This task you undertake is a large one. Be smart Cody and be reliable you must stay close to your friends they are true. Good luck have faith...I love you... 

Davis's Dream 

Davis be prepared. You have chosen to undertake a great task. You will need your friends and your courage to survive. We love you... and wish you the best. 

Matt's Dream 

O' Matt you are truly the oldest of the group. Your wisdom will lead them and keep them alive your glow from within will sustain them. You must keep your friendship with them as a treasured possession I love you Matt good luck. 

T.K.'s Dream 

T.K. you are truly a man. Your hope will lead the group away from death. You are to be the great hope of the group. To keep the party going when despair attacks. Remember these words. You will heal the wounds that are caused. I love you T.K. keep hoping. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Several Hours later... 

The Sky was darkened... the group was in deep discussion staring at the city gates and the pacing guard standing there. 

"See that guard." Cody whispered. "He won't let anyone in or out of the city." "Something must be going on in the rich community." T.K. said evenly. "How are we going to get past them Cody." Davis asked. He knew he really couldn't win a fight against a guard wearing this light armor and carrying this sword. 

"Why are you asking me?" Cody retorted. "Cause you always outsmart guards." Davis replied. "I have an idea," Matt said. "What is it Matt" T.K. asked hopefully. "Cody could quick talk em' and get them distracted." "Then T.K. will shot one on the leg and Davis will run up and knock him." "Well that could work..." Cody said softly. 

He knew he was kidding no one this was an extremely dangerous mission for him as the guard could kill hem before Davis knocked him out. But he had to do it. He remembered what that comforting voice that had told him last night in his dream. 'Be smart Cody and be reliable you must stay close to your friends because they are true.' 

He swallowed in some breath and walked over to the guard trying to hide his face, in case he was recognized as a thief. "Hello sir I...I... lost my Doggy." He said putting on a fake sob. "Err... you want me to help you find it kiddo." "Yes sir, I'd like that very much." "Well" he said taking a step forward "Ok." Whoosh through the air flew a speeding arrow impaling the guard's thigh. He stared shocked not knowing what was going on. BANG!! The sound of metal hitting his forehead and he stumbled before fainting. Above him stood Davis 

"We should bandage him." T.K. said worriedly pulling out the arrow staring at the bloody tip. "Yeah lets do it quickly"." Matt said pulling out some white cloth and tying it around his waist. "Alright were off..." 

The Road Lies Ahead but we'll take it Matt thought... This was only the beginning. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I know I know it sucks. I tried to edit any of my mistakes. This is my first Fanfiction and there will be romance later on as well as action/adventure. Err reviews would be nice but whatever. (Shrugs) Alright well thanks for reading if you did If you want the next part specify in the review if I even get one request I'll post the next part. (I will anyway though.) Thanks I'm Out. Also I know it's rather short.


End file.
